PyroShark
The Pyroshark is a very common aquatic TF2-nimal. Evolved from the Pyro, this creature is highly aggressive and will attack almost anything that enters its waters. Its ferocity is almost unmatched, which has unfortunately led to prejudice and fear, which led to hunting to "control the population." This extermination spree is now dubbed illegal, and Pyroshark hunting is only permitted to those who have been issued a verifiable license. Electric Shock The Pyroshark's main method of attack is a high-voltage shock of electricity. The Pyroshark has an extremely long series of battery cells lining its sides and pectoral fins. The surface of the fins contain a sort of pad that stores a severe jolt that has been measured to be about 100,000 volts. When hunting, the Pyroshark stores its electric jolt until it gets close to its target, usually a stray swimmer that gets too close. When the Pyroshark reaches its victim, it swats it with its fins. The pressure from the strike releases the shock and electrocutes the prey, stunning it, if not killing it. After a few jolts, the Pyroshark grabs its meal and enjoys it in peace, eating its fill. Some believe this unusual method of attack arose when competition became more frequent. This advantage gave the Pyroshark an edge, letting it kill more types of prey than its ancestors. Fireball Spit The Pyroshark has a second line of attack: fireballs! The Pyroshark is able to produce large stone-like objects in its throat, which are stored in sacs on each side of its head. Though small, these projectiles can be lethal if used correctly. Because some of the Pyroshark's prey resides out of water, the electric shock will be useless; this is where the fireballs come in. If the Pyroshark sees a threat that is on dry land, the animal squeezes the sacs and spits a small but powerful fireball from its mouth. Like a flaming bomb, this projectile can ignite enemies, or even explode on contact depending on the species. Subspecies The Clown Pyroshark Discovered by Pootis-Man, this subspecies of Pyroshark is smaller than the common Pyroshark, but possibly more dangerous. The Clown Pyroshark has bright markings around its face, a bright red nose, and hair-like extensions on its head, making it look like a sort of creepy clown, hence the name. The Clown is believed to attack other Pyrosharks if food is scarce, but lack of physical evidence makes this theory unlikely. Another thing that makes the Clown unique is its tendency to crawl onto land in an attempt to catch prey. However, it never stays out of water for long, as like all other Pyrosharks, it must stay in water to stay hydrated. Sewer Pyro Information mostly provided by Mercy. Sewer pyros are least known cousins of infamous Pyrosharks. They are combination of shark and reptilian, which makes them always appear with longer jaw (Pyromancer's mask) and are better suited for travelling on land. They attack the same way like normal Pyrosharks, though their attacks are more dangerous due to their strenght. They are larger, stronger and usually very friendly. As they are very rare, they are hard to spot and thanks to great lack of males in this species and hunting, they are very near to complete extinction. In way of reproduction, they have to rely on their male cousins, which still isn't the most reliable way as born baby could be normal Pyroshark. It was believed that Sewer pyros were supposed to be protectors of Pyroshark species due to their strenght, but it seems it's only another subspecies that just develop a lot differently. Dom The Friendly Pyroshark While most Pyrosharks are very aggressive, there are cases of friendlies that never attack humans. One such Pyroshark is named Dom. He is capable of speaking English, enjoys communicating to others, and tries very hard to be friends with humans. However, the behavior of most feral Pyrosharks causes humans to fear him just as much, meaning they try to harm him. This kind of prejudice is just what conservationists and zoologists fear for this species. Recent efforts by Pootis-Man attempt to shed a better light on friendly Pyrosharks like Dom, and such efforts seem to be working a little. Hopefully, people will start seeing Dom in a better way very soon. However, an interview with Dom tells us that although he is friendly, he will not hesitate to attack anyone who tries to harm and/or kill him. Dom: '''"As I am friendly and peacefull, it doesn't mean I will not kill under any circumstances. If my life is in danger, I will try to defend myself. Basically, I am friendly until your behaviour is dangerous for me." Some suggest that since the Sewer Pyro is friendly and has horns, very similar to Dom, it is possible that he is a sort of missing link between the common Pyroshark and the Sewer Pyro. Dom himself doesn't seem to know what he is exactly; he claims to have been bitten by either a Pyroshark or a Sewer Pyro, turning him into what he is today. Until we test his DNA to find the specific genes of what may have bitten him, his true origins will remain a mystery. REQUIRED ITEMS '''SECONDARY - Flare Gun, Scorch Shot, Detonator (Allowed to use Reserve Shooter or stock Shotgun) 'MELEE '- Neon Annihilator Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Widespread Species